


W mroźnych stronach Jotunheimu

by bluewidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow





	W mroźnych stronach Jotunheimu

Konflikt między Jotunheimem a Asgardem przybrał miano krwawego boju, który w nicość porywał kolejnych wojowników. Straty po obu stronach walczących zwiększały się z każdą chwilą w zastraszającym tempie. Ani Laufey ani Odyn nie pojmowali ogromu tragedii, która działa się na ich oczach. Obaj wodzowie pragnęli zwycięstwa nawet za cenę śmierci swojej i przeciwnika. Duma zabraniała im myśleć o przegranej, choć zbliżała się ona nieubłaganie Gdy Jotunni atakowali, Asowie dzielnie się bronili, a gdy przybysze napierali, gospodarze przechodzili do defensywy na czele Laufeya. Bitwa choć zacięta i wyrównana dobiegała końca, tak jak żywot kolejnych setek wojowników. Każde możliwe zakończenie oznaczało porażkę.  
Ile krwi trzeba wylać, by nazwać się zwycięzcą? Ile bólu należy sprawić, by poczuć dumę płynącą z głębi serca?  
Odyn całą swą siłę, a posiadał ją olbrzymią, przelał do swego miecza. Musiał zwyciężyć, w imię poległych, która jotuńska ziemia porwała w swe lodowe szpony. 

_Niebo zasnute jasnymi promieniami słońca, barwił świat we wszystkie kolory tęczy. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pęków nenufarów, które specjalnie dla niej zebrał na ziemi. Dla niej. Tylko dla niej, dla Friggi. Jego kryształowego jeziora, najcenniejszego diamentu, który najchętniej chowałby tam, gdzie nikt by jej nie znalazł. Była ona taka delikatna, a kiedy uśmiechała się, czuł, że lód w Jotunheimie roztapia się, a on tonie w świetle jej urody. Jej piękne i szlachetne rysy twarzy budziły podziw i zazdrość, a duże oczy o lazurowej barwie okolone ciemnymi rzęsami napawały radością i zaufaniem. Ubrana w suknię z porannej mgły z wpiętymi kwiatami w długie blond włosy, sprawiała, że potrafił się w nią wpatrywać godzinami, nie reagując na jej cichy chichot._  
Tak, kochał ją. Frigga była jego miłością, która dała mu spadkobiercę tronu asgardzkiego, jego dumę. Lubił wpatrywać się w uśmiech Friggi, gdy siedziała na fotelu w Sali Kryształowej i tuląc do siebie sennego Thora, opowiadała mu bajki. Wyglądała niczym posąg, taka nierealna i idealna., gdy słońce pozłacało swoimi promieniami jej jasną skórę.  
\- Uważaj na siebie - wyszeptała, nie odrywając od syna wzroku.  
\- Sólstafir, zawsze tak mówisz, gdy wyruszam na wyprawę - odrzekł, zbliżając się do małżonki - a jednak ani razu nie zostałem ranny.  
\- Nie zostałeś ranny, bo o Ciebie dbam - na jej ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a na bladych policzkach niewielkie rumieńce - Thor jest taki podobny do Ciebie.  
\- Oby miał Twój charakter, moja droga - złożył pocałunek na czubku głowy Friggi, a dłonią odgarnął jasne włosy, które otaczały wysokie czoło Thora. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł duże, niebieskie oczy, które z zaciekawieniem wpatrywały się w jego twarz - Thorze Odinsonie, pod nieobecność swego ojca opiekuj się matką. 

Miłość do Friggi i do Thora była kolejnym powodem, dla którego musiał wygrać. Jeśli znów chciał spojrzeć w te wielkie oczy należące do ukochanej żony, to on musiał być zwycięzcą.  
\- Laufeyu, władco Jotunheimu - potężny i donośny głos Odyna obił się echem od lodowych głazów. Częstotliwość krzyku sparaliżowała niższej rangi Jotunnów, którzy upadli na czarną ziemię splamioną krwią i zakrywając dłońmi uszy, zwijali się z bólu, prosząc o litość. Szczęk broni ucichł, a ciszę, która zapanowała, przerywały jęki rannych -dosyć już rozlano krwi na tej ziemi!  
Odyn podpierając się na swym mieczu, wysunął się przed tłum walczących wojowników.  
\- Poddajesz się o Wielki Wszechojcze? - głos Laufeya przepełniony był sarkazmem i brakiem pokory - Rzuć przed siebie miecz, a zostaniesz zabity szybko i bezboleśnie.  
\- Wyzywam Cię na pojedynek. Honorowy i ostateczny - Odyn schował gniew głęboko w sercu, nie pozwalając, by przyniosło to zgubę zarówno jemu jak i Asgardowi.  
Wojownicy naprzeciw Odyna zaczęli się rozstępować. Między nimi dumnie kroczył Laufey z oczami zwróconymi ku granatowemu niebu pozbawionemu gwiazd. Jego czerwone pełne gniewu i nienawiści świadczyło o uporze i waleczności drzemiącej w niebieskim, pokrytym wzorami na kształt run ciele.  
\- Przygotowany jesteś na śmierć? - Laufey zaśmiał się przeraźliwie, przenosząc wzrok na Odyna. Władca Asgardu w jego dumnym umyśle był głupcem, który marzył tylko o sławie i władzy niczym nie ograniczonej.  
Zarówno Odyn jak i Laufey wyczuł jak chłód nasilił się, przenikając ich do szpiku kości. Mróz wgryzał się do ich ciał, na wskroś przeszywając ich szkielety, tworząc na nich ozdobne mozaiki. Oczy Jotuna zwężyły się wściekle, a uśmiech przywodził na myśl wilka szczerzącego kły do ofiary. Twarz Odyna pozbawiona wyrazu i uczuć przypominała kamienny posąg. 

Wokół wodzów roznosiły się pomruki ich towarzyszy, zagłuszone przez szczęk broni. Lodowe ramię Jotunna zaciekle atakowało, pozwalając Laufeyowi nacieranie na Asa. Z ich oczu szły iskry, gdy dźwięk uderzeń przecinał ciszę. Każdy cios Laufeya pełen gniewu i nienawiści parowany był ze spokojem przez Odyna. Walka między nimi rozgrywała się nie tylko na płaszczyźnie fizycznej, ale i psychicznej. Opanowanie Odyna pokonywało gniew Jotunna w zarodku - pojedynek między nimi przypominał spotkanie ognia i lodu. Ale czy nie byli tym? Dwa żywioły, które walczące po jednej stronie barykady byli nie do pokonania, a gdy walczyli przeciw sobie, tylko śmierć mogła zakończyć pojedynek.  
Broń krzyżowała się raz po raz, a władcy zastygali w bezruchu niczym rzeźby skute lodem zatracające się w głębi swych spojrzeń. Nie zwracali uwagi na pomruki ich towarzyszy, którzy nie chcieli stracić wodza, ani kolejnego rozlewu krwi. Odyn nie czuł ciepłej, czerwonej cieczy spływającej po policzkach zmoczonych potem. Laufey nie słyszał cichego szlochu dochodzącego z jednej z komnat w jego pałacu. 

_Nie wiedział skąd pochodziła, co robiła w skutej lodem krainie, którą władał. Po prostu pojawiła się znikąd, niosąc za sobą roztopy. Śnieg Jotunheimu nie stopniał, stopniał tylko ten, który zamroził jego serce na stulecia. Farbauti, jak się przedstawiła sprawiła, że cały jego dotychczasowy świat runął w gruzach. Stał się przez nią sentymentalny, zapragnął stać się kimś innym - prawym i sprawiedliwym władcą, który dla swych poddanych gotowy był poświęcić swe życie. Kochał ją? To nie była miłość, on nie był skłonny do kochania. To co czuł do tej, którą spadła mu z nieba, było czystą fascynacją jej osobą. Może dlatego nie pamiętał jej ciała, twarzy... Słyszał tylko jej głos, który budził go w środku nocy. Myślał, że zapomni o niej. Jednak nie mógł, gdy to zrobił pojawiła się przed nim ubrana w czerwoną suknię do ziemi, która ewidentnie krępowała jej ruchy. Odsłonięty dekolt i ramiona, rozszerzające się rękawy, szeroka szarfa obejmująca talię i przede wszystkim warstwy karminowego materiału opadające aż do ziemi, sprawiały, że znowu zapragnął zatracić się w puklach jej czarnych włosów, by móc poczuć jej ciepło, za którym mimo wszystko tęsknił. Choć uśmiechała się do niego, pokazując swe idealnie równe i białe jak śnieg zęby czuł, że smutek gości w jej sercu.  
\- Tam skąd pochodzę, on nie ma prawa istnieć - odrzekła, podchodząc do niego - Laufeyu, zaopiekuj się naszym synem._

_Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu ją spotkał. Że ma syna. Uważał, że to co przeżył, było snem, koszmarem, który zniknie wraz z powstaniem jutrzenki. Jednak to nie nastało, Farbauti zniknęła, a on został sam z wiklinowym koszem, gdzie spał ten, który miał być jego synem. Synem Lodowego Giganta i najprawdopodobniej zagubionej w kosmosie Midsgardki, lub przedstawicieli innego krainy. Przez pierwsze miesiące pragnął zabić dziecko, jednak widział w jego oczach całą dobroć jego ukochanej. Nie, to nie była ukochana, to była tylko Farbauti. Zaprzestał, gdy dziecko, któremu nie nadał nawet imienia, zaczynało płakać, za każdym razem, gdy przekraczał próg komnaty._

Żołnierzom wpatrującym się w walkę w umyśle kłębiły się myśli o zwycięzcy, który mógł być tylko jeden. Gdy mieli wrażenie, że któryś z władców słabł i tracił siły, zostawali zaskoczeni - z większą wściekłością, po chwili odpoczynku atakowali, doprowadzając do głośniejszych i przeraźliwszych szczęków broni.  
Laufey zamachnął się, a jego lodowe ramię równym cięciem przetoczyło się o ramieniu Odyna, przecinając jego srebrną zbroję. Gardłowy, szaleńczy śmiech, pobudził u Odyna zapasy gniewu drzemiące głęboko niczym zadry w ranie. Odyn, już się nie bronił - całą swą energię przelał atak, który wprawił Laufeya w osłupienie. Gniew, który wznosił Jotunna na wyżyny kunsztu bojowego, ściągał go na ziemię i przerodził się w strach, ukryty pod grubą powłoką dumy. Nawet, gdy Odyn raz po raz zadawał ciosy, które z wielką trudnością odparował, z twarzy Lodowego Giganta nie schodził pogardliwy uśmiech. Już chciał atakować, gdy dosłyszał donośny szloch, przypominający płacz dziecka  
\- Synu - wyszeptał Laufey, głosem ledwo słyszalnym, odwracając się w stronę swego pałacu.  
Lodowe ramię odparło kolejny atak Odyna, jednak uśmiech z twarzy zniknął, gdy promieniujący ból spowił mrokiem jego ciało. Z przerażeniem skierował wzrok na swoją broń, która pod wpływem ciosów Odyna pękała tak, jak lustro upadające na podłogę. Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że przegrał. On, Laufey - dumny i silny wódz Jotunheimu na własnym ciele poczuł smak i ból porażki, gdy jego ramię zamieniło się w ostre kryształy i z cichym brzękiem rozsypały się po jotuńskiej ziemi. Upadł, a uczucie rozrywania ciała, ogarnęło jego umysł.  
\- To koniec. Pokonałeś mnie Asie - wyszeptał Laufey - Tesseract jest Wasz.  
Opadając z sił, wskazał dłonią na najwyższą wieżę swego pałacu, z którego przez witraże dochodził jasnoniebieski blask. Laufey zmrużył i cicho jęknął. Czuł jak życie powoli opuszcza jego ciało, nie miał już siły na dalszą walkę. Pozostało mu tylko czekanie na śmierć z ręki Odyna, która ku jego zaskoczeniu nie nadchodziła.  
\- Uznaję Jotunheim za świat podległy Asgardowi! - Głos Odyna pełen był spokoju i bólu, który żyłami krążył po jego ciele - A Tobie, Laufeyu daruję życie. Jotunheim już wystarczająco splamiony krwią został.

Ziemia jotuńska splamiona krwią drżała żałośnie, jakby cierpiała katusze razem z poległymi. Strumieniami płynęła jeszcze ciepła czerwona ciecz, otaczając aurą smutku i niemocy tych, którzy zostali przy życiu. Pejzaż po bitwie przerażał nawet samego Odyna, którym zaczęły targać wyrzuty sumienia. Choć sam został ranny i pozbawiony oka, wiedział, że wina za ten pogrom leży po jego stronie. To jego dłonie broczyły w krwi Jotunnów i Asów.  
Kuśtykając i podpierając się mieczem, ruszył do pałacu. Wiedziony niebieskim blaskiem Tesseractu kroczył dumnie po lodowym korytarzu. Zapomniał o bólu, gdy źródło nieograniczonej mocy było w zasięgu jego wzroku. Nawet strata oka nie miała znaczenia, wobec zdobytego najcenniejszego łupu wojennego.  
Już kierował się do wyjścia, by razem z żyjącymi Asami wrócić do Asgardu, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł przytłumiony szloch. Nie wątpił w to, że należał do dziecka, zostawionego samego w zakutym w lodzie pałacu. Trzymając w silnym uścisku Tesseract wszedł do komnaty na najwyższym piętrze wieży, gdzie ściany pokryte oszronionymi ornamentami zapierały dech w piersiach. Odyn podszedł do kołyski, gdy szloch dziecka wypełnił żałością komnatę  
\- Laufeyson - wyszeptał, gdy na jego zakrwawionej twarzy wkradł się delikatny uśmiech, rozpogadzając ponure lico.  
Mały chłopczyk patrzył na niego czerwonymi oczami, jakby pragnął poczucia bezpieczeństwa i towarzystwa. Odynowi wydawało się, że jak na Jotunna, był o wiele za mały, wzrostem przypominał Midsgardczyka lub Asa, ale o niezwykle wątłej posturze.

_Wracał z pogawędki z Heimdallem, wciąż wspominając mieniące się gwiazdy, które jakby witały go swoim blaskiem. Kiedy zamykał oczy widział bitwy, którymi dowodził jako przyszły władca Asgardu._  
\- Odynie! - usłyszał i zamarł. Zza filaru dobiegał jak zwykle poważny głos jego ojca - Synu, przystąp ku mnie.  
Posłusznie zbliżył się do ojca, zmuszając do zachowania powagi. Jak bardzo pragnął zatracić się w tańcu z tą urodziwą boginią, którą wczoraj widział w Sali Kryształowej!  
\- Tak, Ojcze?  
\- Synu, nadejdzie kiedyś bitwa, która zaważy na losach wszystkich dziewięciu światów - Wielki Bor westchnął, kierując swój wzrok na bliżej nieokreślony przedmiot znajdujący się gdzieś za Odynem - Ty, jako król Asgardu wygrasz, choć chęć panowania silną ręką będzie silniejsza, okaż litość.  
\- Ojcze, litość? - roześmiał się kpiąco Odyn, kierując wzrok na ojca - Sam uczyłeś mnie, że litość to oznaka słabości.  
I nagle wokół zapadła niezwykła cisza. Gęsta, mocna, odurzająca i pozbawiająca władzy w umyśle i ciele.  
\- Litość wobec dziecka, niewinnego dziecka Twego przeciwnika, oznaką słabości nie będzie 

\- Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy - głos Odyna przybrał ciepły i melodyjny ton. Chłopczyk wlepił w jego twarz załzawione oczy, które pełne były strachu - Jesteś młodszy od mego syna, a już tak zniszczony przez życie...  
Odyn odłożył szkatułę do kołyski, a w swe dłonie wziął chłopca. Niebieska pokryta runami skóra pod wpływem dotyku Asa nabrała ciepłego, lecz bladego odcienia różu. Czerwone tęczówki zniknęły, ustępując głębi zielonej barwy. Przytulając chłopca do chłodnej zbroi, wyjął z kołyski kołdrę z białego futra niedźwiedziego i otulił nią dziecko. 

****

 

W oczach Friggi zapłonęły pożądliwe ogniki, gdy mały Jotunn wlepił w nią swe zielone tęczówki. Delikatnie zewnętrzną stroną dłoni gładziła jego króciutkie czarne włosy, a on jakby uśmiechał się do niej. Chłopiec zmrużył oczy, chowając pod powiekami zielone oczy, gdy Frigga wzięła go w swe ramiona. Dziecko zasypiało, gdy królowa nuciła mu melodię ułożoną z miłością.  
\- Nazwę Cię Loki, mój malutki książę - Frigga złożyła ciepły pocałunek na czole dziecka - mój synku.


End file.
